Une étude en noir
by Finchel74
Summary: "Alors qu'ils faisaient tout pour le cacher, chacun des mouvements des locataires de Baker Street me criaient d'une petite voix insidieuse ce qui se passait entre eux et je repensais à ces jours où c'était moi qui faisais frémir Sherlock tard le soir..."


Sherlock entra dans le bureau comme une tornade, faisant sursauter l'homme qui se tenait devant moi. Sans même m'adresser un regard il invectiva son compagnon.

_ Ce n'était pas Moriarty, John, je t'avais dit qu'écrire un message avec du shampoing n'était pas son genre, tu n'as plus à être surveillé par la police !

_ Mais enfin, Sherlock, le tueur il…

_ Arrêté, il tentait de fuir stupidement le pays en se cachant dans une camionnette de livraison de baudruches.

_ Mais enfin, il y avait une bombe à Baker Street ! S'énerva John devant le débit de paroles trop élevé auquel le soumettait le détective. Il lui lança un regard entendu et jeta un coup d'œil appuyé dans ma direction.

_ Simple coïncidence, son frère habite en face, il m'a vu dans la presse et a pensé que c'était un endroit pratique pour une diversion. Lestrade, faites retirer vos agents de devant chez moi, John on rentre.

Le plus grand détective du monde quitta la pièce comme il y était rentré et Watson se leva d'un bond pour le suivre, m'adressant tout de même un sourire courtois et gêné avant de se ruer à la suite de son colocataire.

J'affichais encore un sourire compréhensif et innocent plusieurs minutes après leur départ. Je lâchais un soupir avant de jeter un œil au travers de la vitre qui séparait mon bureau de ceux du reste du personnel tout en passant un coup de fil aux agents postés à Baker Street.

Parmi tous ces gens qui haïssaient Sherlock et l'observaient continuellement à l'affut d'une faiblesse, aucun n'avait été en peine de remarquer ce qui était évident à mes yeux. Sherlock n'avait qu'un point faible et il était petit, ancien médecin militaire et plus loyal qu'une femme amoureuse. Mais ce qui était aussi évident pour moi que pour Moriarty restait invisible à tous les autres.

Il y avait pourtant une ambiance particulière à Baker Street quand l'odeur acre de la sueur émanait du corps des deux locataires, il y avait un accord imperceptible dans leurs pas quand ils venaient de s'unir, chacun de leurs mouvements me criaient d'une petite voix insidieuse ce qui se passait entre eux. Sherlock n'avait pas la même façon de parler, sa voix était plus rauque, son débit moins rapide, son ton plus dur, ses yeux se plissaient plus facilement, ses mains palpaient les objets avec plus de réticence…

J'attrapais mon manteau, saluais le sergent de garde et sortis avec la nuit tombante. En entrant dans le métro, je repensais à ces jours où c'était moi qui faisais frémir Sherlock tard le soir. Je soupirais et une femme emmena son fils un peu plus loin. Lui jetant un regard surpris je me demandais si je n'avais pas laissé échapper quelques mots à voix haute.

Arrivé à mon appartement, je me servis une bière avant même de jeter mon manteau en travers de la pièce et de me vautrer dans le vieux fauteuil inconfortable que j'avais acheté du temps où j'étais marié. C'était à cette époque que j'avais rencontré Sherlock pour la première fois. Je n'étais qu'un petit inspecteur mais j'avais cru une de ses déductions dans une affaire de meurtre et j'avais eu l'impression de valoir quelque chose à ses yeux. Après cela j'avais gravi les échelons dans le seul et unique but d'avoir une accréditation suffisante pour pouvoir être celui qui le ferait consulter pour le bureau. Durant les trois années qu'il m'avait fallu pour arriver au grade de lieutenant je n'avais pour seul objectif que celui d'être l'homme qui le premier entendrait ses conclusions.

_ _Sherlock_… Soupirais-je au silence.

Un an après que je sois devenu lieutenant, ma femme m'avait quitté. Peut être avait elle remarqué que l'intérêt que je lui portais diminuait en fonction de la fascination grandissante que l'esprit de Sherlock exerçait sur moi… Je ne rentrais que pour dormir durant les semaines où un cas difficile se présentait, dans les derniers mois de notre mariage je ne lui parlais plus que de mon travail et notre vie sexuelle n'avait plus rien d'érotique…

Un sourire apparut sur mon visage quand je repensais à ce que cette rupture avait permis.

C'était une journée d'hiver, j'avais dû appeler Sherlock trois semaines auparavant pour qu'il aide à la résolution d'une affaire de meurtres en série. Mais le tueur était intelligent, il ne tuait que des personnes sans rapport les unes avec les autres et proposait des scènes de crime extrêmement sordides. Notre stratégie guidée par Sherlock était de le prendre sur le fait alors qu'il en installait une. Sans que je comprenne comment, il avait compris que les scènes de crime composaient une suite dont il était capable de deviner la prochaine étape. Cependant les lieux qu'il avait désignés présentaient une possibilité infinie de variables qui ne permettaient pas de les surveiller efficacement et le tueur avait encore réussi à frapper.

Ce jour là, Sherlock avait invectivé tout le commissariat de noms d'oiseaux, il répétait des statistiques sur l'utilisation des fonctions cognitives chez le personnel municipal de moyenne catégorie si fort que j'avais du le faire sortir avant qu'il se fasse tuer par mes collègues. Il avait prédit le lieu où la victime serait retrouvée mais les hautes instances de la police n'avaient pas voulu faire évacuer le bâtiment sur la base des relevés microscopiques qu'il avançait.

J'étais rentré après avoir tempéré les choses au poste. Les collègues m'avaient reproché d'être encore « son lieutenant » après avoir été témoins de l'irrespect frappant dont Sherlock semblait couvrir le reste de l'humanité ne comprenant pas sa personne, les cuisiniers compétents et les criminels de haut vol.

Actuellement assis dans le même fauteuil qu'à l'époque, je sirotais la même bière en pensant à la même personne. Ce qui avait changé c'est qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre chance qu'aujourd'hui la clochette de ma porte teinte dans le silence de la pièce.

J'étais alors encore bien réveillé malgré ma journée chargée, je me levais et allais tourner le verrou de la porte. A peine le cliquetis provoqué par ce mouvement avait-il fini de retentir que la poignée pivota et que Sherlock franchit le seuil de mon petit appartement miteux de célibataire feignant.

_ La prochaine scène de crime est un cimetière. Un cimetière situé en hauteur, près d'une usine de décontamination d'eau, d'une piscine ou d'un étang quelconque pourvu qu'il soit chloré, et d'une bibliothèque ou bien une école ou encore une fabrique de papier, les fibres que j'ai pu récupérer étaient trop petites pour déterminer à quel type de papier elles appartenaient…

_ Ça peut correspondre à beaucoup de cimetières de Londres…

_ Je sais ! Mais il n'y a pas assez de données à analyser vu qu'ils ne veulent pas me confier le corps de la fille qui a été retrouvé dans le bureau… Le prochain lieu a un rapport avec de la terre, de l'eau chlorée et une substance qui s'apparente à du papier bien que je ne sache pas à quel stade de transformation elle correspond…

Il faisait les cents pas, abimant la moquette que l'ancien propriétaire avait grossièrement posée et pestant assez pour réveiller la moitié de la résidence, l'autre moitié rêvant surement à différents ingénieux moyens de le faire taire. Ce va-et-vient constant et le débit de paroles de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus complexe auquel il s'adonnait commençaient à peser sur mon système nerveux fatigué. S'ajoutait à cela que toutes mes interventions étaient raillées en des termes qui me donnaient l'impression d'être un âne discutant avec un ordinateur en conclusion de quoi mon esprit commençait à s'échauffer.

Alors que Sherlock entamait une de ses interminables tirades humiliantes à souhait qu'il affectionne de déclamer quand il n'avance pas dans sa réflexion, j'interrompis sa marche en lui attrapant le bras si violement qu'il trébucha. Alors que je tendais mes mains pour le rattraper une réalité-plutôt évidente-me frappa : malgré la transformation du lieu en bureau de commandement des enquêtes criminelles par les seuls tons et sujets que Sherlock s'évertuait à employer, la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions n'en cessait pas pour le moins d'être dans mon appartement, un espace privé où ni personnel subalterne acerbe, ni appel incendiaire de patrouille, ni rien d'autre ne viendrait nous déranger. Alors que je prenais conscience de me trouver seul avec Sherlock dans une pièce où trois pas me séparaient d'un lit, ses yeux semblaient me mettre au défi d'aller au bout de mes conclusions.

Cette réalisation mentale n'ayant duré que le temps qu'il me fallut pour rattraper le corps frêle du détective en passant une main dans son dos, je ne lui laissais pas le temps de retrouver son équilibre et d'un mouvement habile le poussais violement sur le fauteuil que j'occupais jusqu'alors. La bouteille de bière que je ne me rappelais plus tenir tomba de l'accoudoir en se fracassant sur le coin de la table basse répandant verre et liquide sur la moquette dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Accroupis devant Sherlock j'avais entrepris d'ouvrir la braguette de son pantalon noir et glissais son sexe dans ma bouche sans qu'il ne m'en empêcha autrement qu'en frissonnant au contact de mes doigts froids.

Revenant à l'instant présent, je laissais le souvenir du gout m'envahir, et m'accroupissant sur la moquette je sentais presque la texture de ses poils contre mes mains, je durcis et ouvrant ma braguette j'entrepris de me masturber à l'évocation mentale de ce qui avait suivi cette nuit là.

N'osant pas lever la tête vers Sherlock je restais concentré sur ma besogne, les oreilles cependant à l'affut de ses changements de respiration. Alors qu'elle s'accélérait et que le tremblement de son corps suivait de plus en plus précisément les inclinaisons de ma langue, je sus qu'il allait jouir. Ouvrant les lèvres je laissais se répandre en moi la semence de celui que je voyais pour la première fois comme un homme fait du même bois que les autres, soumis au désir. Ses muscles se détendirent sur le fauteuil. Lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il avait agrippé ses doigts aux accoudoirs, sans explication mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je le soulevais par les aisselles, ouvris d'un coup de pied la porte de ma chambre plongée dans la pénombre et le jetais sur le lit. Me plaçant au dessus de lui je scrutais son visage rosi par mes soins et par la surprise de ma manœuvre. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas il posa une main sur mon entrejambe et glissant son autre main derrière ma nuque murmura « vas-y » à mon oreille.

La mémoire de ces deux mots me fit jouir et dans un sursaut de bon sens j'attrapais la boîte de mouchoir afin d'épargner la moquette. A genoux au pied de mon vieux fauteuil, à moitié nu d'avoir joui au souvenir d'un homme que je ne possèderais jamais plus, le pathétisme de ma situation me monta à la gorge mais pris dans un flot de souvenirs je m'épargnais de m'y pencher.

Au matin de cette nuit là, Sherlock était parti et tout en me demandant comment agir devant lui je gagnais piteusement le bureau, dans un brouillard dû au manque de sommeil. L'effervescence régnait à mon arrivée et tout le monde-Sherlock au centre-courrait partout.

_ Lestrade, m'apostropha-t-il, vous tombez bien, trouvez moi une liste des agents ayant travaillé pour la police ou eu accès aux fichiers de police dans ces dix dernières années… Non comptez vingt pour être sur.

Sentant des regards derrière mon dos, je donnais l'ordre de faire la recherche puis après l'avoir déverrouillé introduisit Sherlock dans mon bureau où il se mit à faire les cents pas, avant de me retourner vers mes collègues.

_ Il s'est introduit par effraction dans la morgue de l'hôpital ! S'exclama Miranda, un sous-sergent affilié au trafic routier. Il a blessé au poignet Trent qui gardait la porte et Mars a…

Mais Mars lui coupa la parole en parlant deux fois plus fort qu'elle :

_ Il avait un flingue Lestrade ! Un _flingue_ ! S'il y a bien une seule personne dans cette ville qui ne devrait pas en avoir un…

_ Et puis il a déchiré les vêtements de la victime ! Reprit Miranda d'un ton suraigu alors que les autres se regroupaient derrière elle en hochant la tête d'un air appuyé.

Des murmures s'élevèrent et se transformèrent en brouhaha strident de surenchère alors que tous parlaient en même temps sans s'écouter. Secouant la tête d'exaspération je me tournais vers le bleu qui me tendait la liste demandée par Sherlock. Me voyant prêt à entrer le consulter la liste en main, l'attention revint sur moi et des jugements fusèrent à mon encontre. « C'est parce qu'on le laisse toujours faire qu'il se croit tout permis… » « Tout à fait c'est à cause de son lieutenant qu'il s'en sort toujours… » « Comme un chaton à ses ordres… »

Exaspéré, je claquais violement la porte sur elle-même faisant sursauter tout le monde.

_ Si qui que ce soit ici se propose de résoudre l'affaire avant lui, tonnais-je, je renvoie Mr. Holmes immédiatement.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Montrant le bureau d'une main, je pointais Sherlock :

_ Si qui que ce soit a une piste qu'il se manifeste et le détective reprendra ses activités dans son quartier mal famé sans plus jamais franchir la porte de ce bâtiment !

Je scrutais chaque visage avant de reprendre :

_ Personne ? Bien, maintenant que vous savez pourquoi son intellect est indispensable et pourquoi vos bavardages ne le sont pas, retournez travailler.

J'entrais dans le bureau et tendis la liste à Sherlock.

_ C'était évident, mon esprit était tellement concentré sur ses prochains mouvements que j'ai oublié de réfléchir à qui il est, lui !

Il feuilletait frénétiquement les pages où figuraient description et photo des policiers. Posant mon manteau je m'assis alors qu'il faisait toujours les cents pas.

_ Ce n'est pas une femme, peut être une jeune fille… Ou alors… Alors…

Il fronça les sourcils puis s'exclama « j'ai trouvé » de manière triomphale avant de me sortir un nom et de m'envoyer cueillir la suspecte. C'était la version moderne d'une veuve noire bisexuelle qui kidnappait ses victimes, les violait et les tuait en effaçant toutes ses traces et en narguant la police. Après avoir recueilli ses aveux grâce à des objets appartenant aux victimes trouvés à son appartement, Sherlock tenta de m'expliquer comment il avait déduit qu'elle était dans la police mais le mouvement de ses lèvres étant difficile à suivre je n'y prêtais que peu d'attention, indiquant simplement « source anonyme » sur mon rapport.

En sortant ce soir là, j'eus la surprise de découvrir Sherlock adossé à un pan de mur, son portable à la main. Finissant de taper un de ces textos horripilants dont il avait le secret, il me poussa sans ménagement dans un taxi et annonça mon adresse au chauffeur.

_ Voyez-vous Lestrade, je n'aurais jamais pensé que le sexe pouvait éclaircir l'esprit à ce point…

Commença-t-il une fois le taxi engagé dans la rue.

_ Moi non plus, souris-je.

_ Bien entendu ! Il faut avoir un esprit suffisamment développé pour pouvoir l'éclaircir.

Je me renfrognais dans un mutisme de circonstance alors qu'il passait le trajet à réfléchir aux vertus du sexe sur l'intellect à voix haute en moquant ouvertement les injonctions du conducteur. Arrivé devant mon immeuble, je tendis sa course au chauffeur et poussais Sherlock hors de l'habitacle. Le taxi démarra, trop content de ne pas me rendre ma monnaie. Sans la moindre préméditation j'attrapais la manche du détective et je poussais dans le hall, mes mains enserrèrent son visage dès qu'il fut entré dans l'ascenseur et je me rendis compte que mon corps avait rêvé de faire ça depuis des années.

S'amusant de l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi par le sexe, Sherlock passa les quelques mois qui suivirent à visiter souvent mon appartement. Se jetant sur moi à peine passé la porte, il était plus qu'évident qu'il n'en voulait qu'à mon corps, mais j'enfermais ce fait loin dans mon esprit, me refusant à y penser tant le fait qu'il m'ait choisi m'emplissait de bonheur.

Nu sur mon vieux couvre-lit je l'entendis un soir murmurer mon nom dans son sommeil. Surpris et flatté je m'approchais dans l'espoir de confirmer ce son quand il ceignit mon cou de ses bras et me plaqua doucement contre lui. Mon sang bouillonna tendis que l'excitation me gagnait à nouveau. Il approcha alors ses lèvres de mon oreille : « Lestrade, demain je veux utiliser le matériel de surveillance de la police… »

Je tentais de me relever pour voir son visage et confirmer que le plus grand détective de la planète ne m'offrait pas de se prostituer en échange de biens municipaux, mais ses bras se refermèrent sur ma nuque avec encore plus de force. Son corps se rapprochant du mien je sentis son sexe tendu se frotter contre ma jambe. « Lestrade… Lestrade ! » Murmura-t-il d'une voix qui signifiait « Prend-moi ! » Mon cerveau tentait d'oublier mon entre-jambe et de réfléchir posément mais les hommes ne sont pas faits comme ça et l'énergie de mes neurones était progressivement attirée vers le bas. « On me demandera où est passé le matériel… Pensais-je furieusement. Je n'aurais qu'à demander à quelqu'un d'autre de signer la décharge… Mais on remontera à moi… Je n'ai qu'à emprunter ceux qui sont en réparation et remplacer les bons par ceux là… Mais je devrais quand même signer une décharge… »

Sherlock me déconcentrait en traçant des lignes courbes sur mon bas ventre, et je lâchais un râle quand il prit mon sexe entre ses longs doigts fins et entrepris de me branler d'une main tendis que de l'autre il satisfaisait à ses propres urgences.

« Lestrade, s'il vous plait » Lâcha-t-il à regret comme pris à son propre piège. « Lestrade, Lestrade ! » Sa voix lançait des trémolos et je sentis qu'il n'en pouvait plus. J'attendais patiemment que son désir sexuel et immédiat prenne le pas sur son envie bizarre d'emprunter le matériel du contribuable quand je sentis sa main lâcher son sexe et descendre vers son anus. Il écarta les jambes et se fut trop je hurlais mon assentiment et il libéra ma nuque de sa pression, laissant le reste de mon corps pressurer le sien de tout mon saoul.

_ Lestrade ! Lestrade !

Une voix impétueuse me tira du sommeil seulement quelques heures plus tard. J'ouvris une demi-paupière pour découvrir un Sherlock habillé de pied en cap penché sur mes draps.

_ Pas parti ? Bredouillais-je endormi.

_ Allons Lestrade, habillez-vous, j'ai besoin de vous pour emprunter ce matériel de surveillance !

Je jetais un œil sur le réveil qui me révéla une heure bien trop matinale à mon gout mais en homme de parole je me levais pour satisfaire les exigences que j'avais eu la faiblesse d'accorder au futur détective de Baker Street.

Après ça, je m'étais juré que Sherlock ne m'y reprendrais plus et avais mis en place différents stratagèmes. Je faisais par exemple en sorte de garder secrète la liste des acquisitions du département de police et m'assurais d'être capable de résister aux asseaux érotiques du jeune homme. Mais comme toujours Sherlock se montrait plus malin que moi, il ne venait pas me voir pendant plusieurs semaines et téléphonait aux maris des femmes avec lesquelles je couchais de temps en temps afin d'être sur que je ne pourrais pas lui résister.

De nouveau assis sur mon fauteuil, je me surpris à espérer qu'il ait encore besoin d'emprunter quelques biens municipaux juste pour être celui qu'il aguicherait en secret.

Cela faisait plus de trois mois que je n'avais pas vu Sherlock, c'était l'hiver, deux ans après l'affaire de la veuve noire. J'avais été appelé en remplacement sur un poste côtier et n'avait de nouvelles de la capitale que par des agents bienheureux de ne plus voir le détective Holmes trainer sur leur lieu de travail. A mon retour, j'appris que Sherlock avait déménagé. Il vivait maintenant en colocation avec un certain John Watson sur Baker Street, dans un appartement loué par cette logeuse dont le mari était mort quelques années plus tôt.

Depuis lors, Sherlock le grand détective n'eut plus besoin de faire retentir la sonnette de mon appartement pour soulager ses nuits froides de leur ennui.

Comblé chaque jour par l'amitié qu'il se découvrait avec John, Sherlock ne cessait se s'attacher au jeune médecin et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'on ne les voie plus l'un sans l'autre. Ils partageaient leurs enquêtes, leurs vies, leurs secrets et bientôt leurs nuits alors que jamais je n'avais partagé plus que du plaisir avec Sherlock.

Rongé par une jalousie que je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir pour John Watson, je guettais cependant, et je guette encore, le jour où lassé des talents du petit médecin militaire qu'il s'est choisi, Sherlock s'en remettra à quelqu'un d'autre.

Enfin allongé dans mon lit, je souris à l'éventualité de ce jour où le deuxième homme de Baker Street sera à son tour obligé de souffrir l'absence du corps et de l'esprit du plus brillant des détectives, où il se retrouvera enfermé dans une réalité où sa chambre n'est plus visitée la nuit que par la vermine qui court dans les toits et sous le plancher. Lorsque ce jour viendra, je n'ai de doute que John Watson sentira l'absence de Sherlock encore plus cruellement que je n'ai pu la ressentir, moi qui n'étais qu'un pis-aller bien pratique pour le détective et pas « le compagnon de ses jours et de ses nuits » que John était devenu.

Sur cette réjouissante perspective, je me laissais glisser vers le sommeil en ne doutant pas un seul instant qu'un tel jour arriverait.


End file.
